<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Most Beautiful Place On Hell Is Here With You by DarkCornerFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979863">The Most Beautiful Place On Hell Is Here With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCornerFiction/pseuds/DarkCornerFiction'>DarkCornerFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angel's Path To Diaper Loving [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is not asexual in this fic (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor likes wetting himself (Hazbin Hotel), Allosexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dust is padded (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust speaks Italian, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Caring Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Casual wetting, Clothed Sex, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Demon piss has no smell, Demons, Diapers, Dry Humping, Ejaculate, Established Relationship, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hazpiss, Hazpiss Hotel, Hell, Horniness, Horny Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Intimacy, Kinky, Love, Loving Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Masturbation, Mountains, No ageplay only diapers, Omorashi, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Penises, Pissy Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Pissy Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tentacle Dick, Tentadong Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, loving couple, radiodust - Freeform, soft bois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCornerFiction/pseuds/DarkCornerFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Angel had discovered that wetting in diapers actually felt pretty great, he would eventually take this interest with him outside.<br/>Alastor takes Angel on a walk through the forest, to discover what is considered Hell's most beautiful view on top of a hilltop.</p><p>RadioDust</p><p>No ageplay, only diapers.<br/>Wetting only</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angel's Path To Diaper Loving [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Most Beautiful Place On Hell Is Here With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just fluff and smut, happy, soft bois that love each other deeply!</p><p>Angel is still pretty shy about his diapers in this as it is a new concept to him, and even more so, one he has never taken outside before save for some slight walk right outside the hotel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel and Alastor had taken the local forest trail, one of the most beautiful places in Hell, with it's lush forest, orange and red autumn like trees and bright orange grass.<br/>"This is really pretty Alastor" Angel purred, looking at his mate with those cute, loving eyes.<br/>"Yes dear, I thought you'd like coming here again!" Alastor exclaimed happily.<br/>The two smiled at each other as they kept walking the trail, Angel comfortable and close to Alastor the whole time.<br/>They were heading for the hills, a place with some really good views over everything, but it was going to take a little while.<br/><br/>Alastor felt a slight twinge in his bladder as he walked past the blood red lake, reminding him that the both of them were very well hydrated as they took the trail.<br/>Alastor however, was not the one to hold his pee, at all, and his pants would surely prove that point as they were already warm and wet before this urge came by.<br/>He stopped near the lake, looking towards Angel.<br/>"Mon Ange, please give me a moment, I have to pee" Alastor said as he spread his legs lightly, giving not a single push to start relieving himself as he could do this at command by now.<br/>A light hissing came from his pants as he shot out a nice and steady stream into his pants, having no shame whatsoever about this as he sighed with relief.<br/>"Ahhhh~" Alastor purred as his ears went down in relief and satisfaction as this felt very good to him, feeling the warmth spread down his legs and feet, as well as around his crotch and a bit up the butt too.<br/>Angel loved seeing it, to him, it was cute, cute and hot.<br/>"Oh Al~" Angel purred, swooning a bit as his mate once again wet himself.<br/>It took a little while for him to get it all out, but once he was finished he sighed happily, ears popping upwards again as the relief was over and he started walking the trail again.<br/>He would remain warm for quite a while as demon piss was special like that, it didn't exactly cool down, nor did it have a smell or anything dirty in it, making it much easier to do this as a demon than as a human.<br/>And he was very glad over that fact.<br/><br/>As they continued walking the trail, Angel started squirming lightly, since he too was well hydrated, the need was growing fast, but he chose not to say anything about it for now.<br/>Alastor didn't notice his squirming, not yet anyway, and kept walking happily with Angel following him.<br/>Soon they reached the first upwards path towards the hill, and this is when Angel's need started growing to a bigger point, making him pause a bit, grabbing his crotch.<br/>His crotch would crinkle lightly as his hand touched it, since he wanted to try something new, diapers.<br/>It's not that he didn't like wetting his pants, but after his initial experience with these fluffy delights he felt himself wanting to experiment a bit, he rather enjoyed the swelling and the yellow color that came when he peed, sometimes he'd get horny from it, too, and masturbating in a diaper was one of the best feeling he had ever tried, since the pressure and the localized heat was very stimulating.<br/>What was even better is that Alastor would assist him, rubbing his fingers over the padding where his cock was to help him cum, it was simply euphoric.<br/>And the changes, oh how intimate those were, allowing Alastor to wipe him down and put a new diaper on him was a simple delight, but a very good one.<br/>Alastor didn't mind it, at all, in fact, he rather enjoyed it all, and would usually kiss him afterwards.<br/><br/>Alastor noticed his squirming by now as Angel paused for a longer time, squeezing his crotch and pushing his legs together.<br/>"Angel dear, are you alright?" Alastor asked, looking back with some concern.<br/>"I really have to pee..." Angel said, squirming another time as he spoke.<br/>"Go ahead then dear, go pee!" Alastor said encouragingly.<br/>"I mean, you'll be better of than me, I mean heck, I peed my pants some 30 minutes ago, still warm, heh" he continued as he laughed.<br/>"At least you have a diaper on, not that I mind the other option, either is good as long as you enjoy it!" he chuckled.<br/>"Umm... I have never actually... peed a diaper outside... or standing for that matter..." Angel said, squirming more as his urge was strong to just flood his diaper, despite being unable to do so.<br/>"Well... okay I didn't actually think about that... I forgot you're not fully used to letting go in those yet... hmm..." Alastor tried to think of a plan, knowing that Angel would love wetting himself as he does every time, but also taking in the fact that he couldn't pee like that.<br/>"Come here Angel dear~" Alastor said as he walked up to the top of the hill.<br/>Angel nodded and followed.<br/><br/>The walk up there was a little rough since Angel wanted to pee but couldn't, but he managed with some encouragement and the occasional pause to recollect himself.<br/>As they both arrived at the top, Alastor sat down on the rocky surface of the hill.<br/>"Mon Amour, come sit with me" Alastor said, patting the ground next to him.<br/>Angel nodded, sitting down next to him, still squirming as he was unable to relax.<br/>"Alrighty dear now you can let go" Alastor said, smiling at him.<br/>Angel spread his legs lightly, trying to relax, but as the pressure of the thicker material pressed against his crotch, it made it difficult for him to let go and he ultimately failed.<br/>"I... I can't..." Angel said, blushing heavily as he couldn't get anything to come out.<br/>"Oh dear, let me help you with that then" Alastor said as he changed positions, now sitting on his side, leaning towards Angel.<br/>Angel smiled, still blushing, knowing just what he was going to do.<br/><br/>Alastor put a hand on Angel's bladder, massaging gently as he looked him into his eyes.<br/>"Just relax, <em>Mon Amour~</em>" Alastor purred, wanting to see him pee.<br/>"Hnngh..." Angel groaned as he felt the hand on his bladder, applying a tiny bit of pressure to try and assist him in the process.<br/>"Watch the lakes in the distance, think about it, watch the distant waterfall, imagine its sound, relaxing, soothing water running down the rocks" Alastor said, trying to get him to relax.<br/>Angel squeaked a bit as he still found himself unable to relieve himself.<br/>"Hmm... maybe this will help..." Alastor said, pulling Angel's pants down and exposing his white adult diaper, the front completely dry as he had been unable to pee despite wanting to so badly.<br/>Alastor then put a hand on the front of his mate's padding, rubbing gently as he kept his other hand on his bladder.<br/>Angel squirmed, feeling certain urgency as he felt his hand down there and heard the crinkling as Alastor rubbed away at his most intimate area.<br/>"<em>Mon Ange~</em>" Alastor purred, kissing him on the cheek, pressing his fingers unto his padding.<br/>Angel moaned, squirming more as he felt himself relaxing slowly, not fully there yet.<br/>"<em>Mi Amore Alastor~</em>" Angel said as he shivered, now erect from Alastor's fingers moving around his cock.<br/><br/>"<em>Mon Amour, pee for me~</em>" Alastor purred in a deep tone.<br/>Angel shivered as he started letting go, releasing a slight trickle into his diaper, not quite enough to make the front yellow just yet.<br/>"A... Alastor I... I'm peeing...~" Angel said, moaning as his stream soon became steady and loud, warming up the front and slowly making it yellow.<br/>Alastor smiled as he heard the stream hit the padding, soon seeing the yellow spot grow on the front.<br/>"Good boy~" Alastor purred, kissing his cheek as he kept his hand on his mate's padding, feeling the stream against the padding with Angel now peeing full force into it.<br/>Angel sighed deeply in relief as he felt his bladder empty into his diaper, the warmth was divine as it spread further, unto his butt as his crotch swelled slightly as it absorbed it all.<br/>Alastor started rubbing the front again as Angel was still peeing, pressing his fingers unto his cock, making him release a loud moan.<br/>"I love you, <em>Mon Cheri~</em>" Alastor said, nuzzling his chest a bit as he moved himself so that he was on top of Angel.<br/>Angel shivered as he felt Alastor's wet pants against his legs and lower belly, it was still warm and wet.<br/>Alastor put his arms around Angel, kissing his forehead lovingly as Angel's padding squished lightly against his crotch with a soft crinkle.<br/>"<em>Tu est si mignon Ange~</em>" Alastor said, stroking his back as he felt Angel's stream come to a trickle, Angel now humping Alastor's wet pants lightly as his cock started begging for attention through the padding.<br/><br/>"A... Alastor...~" Angel purred, feeling his warm wet padding squishing against Alastor's crotch, making Alastor moan lightly as he felt himself too get hard above him.<br/>"Hmmph~" Alastor moaned, humping back gently as his warm pants against Angel's warm and crinkly padding felt good.<br/>"<em>Mon Amour~</em>" Alastor said, kissing him on the lips, pushing his tongue against Angel's lips, begging for entrance.<br/>Angel opened his mouth, moaning as Alastor's tongue wrapped around his own, digging his finger's into Alastor's back as he started thrusting faster.<br/>"I love your moan, Angel~" Alastor purred as he pulled away from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between them.<br/>"Ah... <em>è così bello, Alastor</em>~" Angel moaned.<br/>Alastor smiled wider, knowing that Angel sometimes slipped out some Italian during extremely loving moments, much like he spoke French to Angel as a romantic, deeply loving gesture.<br/><br/>Alastor kissed him on the cheek as he started humping him faster, hearing the crinkling of Angel's diaper, which was something that relaxed him as he knew Angel was happy in his padding.<br/>Alastor felt himself get closer to his climax as he felt some precum leak into his pants, so did Angel as his cock was leaking natural lubrication and precum into his padding, making it feel slightly sticky inside.<br/>"<em>Je vais bientôt jouir, Ange~</em>" Alastor said, kissing Angel on the lips as Angel soon let his tongue into his mouth, making out passionately as they both felt an orgasm build up, Angel now thrusting as hard as he could as his cock rubbed against his diaper, making him moan into the kiss.<br/>"A... Alastor I... I'm gonna... c... cum~" Angel said, still kissing him as he felt his dick throb, his climax now very near as his cock pressed upwards against the front of his padding, twirling around slightly as he got closer and closer.<br/>Angel shivered and moaned as he felt himself starting to cum, shooting out a thick load into his diaper.<br/>"<em>Sto venendo Alastor!~</em>" Angel squealed as he started cumming, shivering and vibrating as he felt the orgasm in his entire body, paws curling and fingers tightening as he shot load after load into his padding.<br/>Alastor started cumming the moment Angel did, shooting an equally thick load of cum into his pants.<br/>"<em>Oh Angel!~</em>" Alastor squealed, feeling the shivers of his orgasm hit him much like it did for Angel.<br/><br/>As they both came to the end of their climax, they panted and looked into each other's eyes.<br/>"I... I love you Alastor~" Angel said as he collapsed into a laying position on the ground.<br/>Alastor got pulled along into the laying position and smiled wide.<br/>"I love you too, Angel~" Alastor said, nuzzling his chest lovingly.<br/>Angel's fluff was so soft, softer than the softest of silks, and very comforting for Alastor to bury his nose and face into, better than any pillow could ever be.<br/>And he smelled so SWEET, the scent of his fur unlike that of any other demon, smelling just as good as he looked, like that of a rose or strawberry.<br/>Angel giggled at his nuzzling, putting his lower arms on his back and his upper arms on his head, patting his ears and hair.<br/>"Oh Angeeeel~" Alastor purred in a deep tone, finding comfort in his touch.<br/>Angel kissed his forehead, running his fingers across his hair gently.<br/>"You're too sweet Alastor~" Angel said.<br/><br/>Everything about this deep, intimate moment was just perfect.<br/>The sound of the wind, the beautiful scenery, the warm feeling between their legs and their warm, loving embrace.<br/>They cuddled for a couple more minutes in absolute bliss, enjoying everything about each other and the place they were in.<br/>It was truly the most peaceful place on Hell.<br/>The most calming feeling he could possibly have is the one he had with Angel.<br/>And Angel felt the exact same way.<br/><br/>As Alastor opened his eyes he looked into Angel's eyes lovingly, kissing his cheek.<br/>"So Angel, do you want to be changed before we go back?" Alastor asked with a wide smile.<br/>"S... sure Al~" Angel blushed slightly as he asked that.<br/>Alastor nodded, getting up, still as happy as ever.<br/>In fact, he was happy to change him, it was a deep intimate bonding moment for them both, one where Angel was truly vulnerable yet safe as he showed absolute trust to Alastor.<br/>And it was really cozy and comfortable to let someone else do it.<br/>Angel enjoyed diapers, he found them comfy, warm and soft, but it was never about age play or being a baby, just the comfort he found in the soft padding and wetting it, as well as the intimate moments of letting Alastor change him.<br/>Much like he was into wetting his pants and occasionally having those changed by his mate.<br/><br/>Once Alastor had gotten up, he opened his bag, which doubled as Angel's diaper bag and got out some wipes and a new diaper.<br/>He put them down next to him as he sat on his knees next to Angel and started untaping Angel's diaper, soon opening it up and lifting his legs slightly, sliding it away and rolling it up, bagging it up as he would throw it in the nearest trash can once they came back to the streets.<br/>Alastor then wiped him down, making Angel shiver slightly as the wipes were cold, especially in comparison to the diaper he just had on.<br/>Alastor chuckled at that, kissing him on his forehead as he opened up the new diaper and slid it under him, soon taping it up and giving him another kiss on his forehead.<br/>"All done~" Alastor said, smiling as happily as ever.<br/>"T... Thank you Al~" Angel said, now sitting up.<br/>"Oh it's not a problem dear, I rather enjoy assisting you with them!" Alastor said, hugging Angel as he sat up.<br/>"I love you Al~" Angel purred, nuzzling his chest again.<br/>"I love you too, Mon Ange~" Alastor purred, soon standing up and reaching his hands out to help Angel get up.<br/>Angel grabbed his hands as Alastor then pulled him up and kissed him again.<br/>Angel then grabbed his pants and put them on, sliding them over his diaper as they covered them up nicely with some light bulging around his nether regions and a slight waistline showing at the top, generally covered by his shirt.<br/>"You look so cute Angel~" Alastor said, noting this bulging.<br/>"Aww thank you~" Angel giggled, blushing more as he hugged Alastor, padding crinkling lightly under his pants.<br/><br/>"Shall we go back, my love?" Alastor asked, looking into his eyes lovingly.<br/>"Y.... yes..." Angel said, looking him back into his eyes.<br/>"But Al" Angel continued.<br/>"Yes dear?" Alastor replied.<br/>"This has been absolutely wonderful, we gotta do this again sometime!" Angel exclaimed happily.<br/>"Of course, Mon Cheri, I would love to~" Alastor said, giving him a light pat on the butt to make him blush more.<br/><br/>Soon they both started walking back to the hotel, both of them wetting themselves once more as the need struck again on the way back, Angel's padding catching it all while Alastor would end up soaking his pants further, adding to the warmth that was still present after his last wetting.<br/>Once they arrived at the hotel they arrived in time for dinner, and neither would change out of their clothes for several hours.<br/>Alastor and Angel were very thankful that demon piss didn't smell like it did for humans, nor contained any bacteria as those were the things they would rather avoid and didn't miss from their human lives, allowing them to avoid infections and being able to be pissy for as long as they wanted without any actual concerns, other than other people's reactions, but it's not like they cared, at all.<br/>Some demons would indeed eye Alastor's wet pants or take notice to Angel's crinkling bulge or the occasional hissing coming from his pants, but they shrugged it off as quickly as it happened.<br/>They were just happy to be together and indulge in something fun if not a bit different from the norm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On a funny note, this was very hard to write as I was watching some video while writing it, and every time I'd get to a good part something weird would come up in the video, often when off tab, catching me off guard.</p><p>Feel free to point out if I have messed up anything in the French and/or Italian, I used a translator and a couple guides for it so it might not be fully correct.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>